Old Friends
by Rave Master Miaka
Summary: Jim has just turned twenty, and a new young woman has just shown up. >.
1. happy birthday

Authoress's notes - Miaka- Hey! ^_^ Okies this is my first attempt at a fanfic so prity pleas be nice! Yami Miaka- ya my hikari worked really hard on this! Oh and just by the way she doesn't own Outlaw star. Some company dose. But once I take over the world she will! XD Gean and Jim in unison- oh lord Miaka-0.0 OMG yami! You did evil disclaimer thingy without even being asked! Yami Miaka- hey I did didn't I *shrugs All-0.0 Miaka- ok so I've wasted enof of your time. Pleas enjoy this fic! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIM!" the crew of the outlaw star all stood around a ridiculously large cake, waving their hands in the air. James Hawking, the center of these festivities blushed a deep crimson. "Aaww I didn't know you guys cared." He said, cutting into the oversized cake. "I feel so loved. This looks rely good!" "Hurry up so we can open your presents!" Melfina chimed. "I can't wait for you to see what I got you!" she gave him a big smile and indicated the brightly wrapped gift box. "I'm just sure you'll love it!" "Well then lets hurry up with this cake!" Jim said, popping a large bite into his open mouth. It was Jim's 20'Th birthday. A real cause for festivity. Everyone at the gathering seamed to radiate happiness for him. Jim smiled. "Thanks melfina this is great! I love it!" Jim said without really looking at the gift. "And thank all the rest of you to! I'm going to go get some fresh air ok," Jim said, searching for an excuse to escape the festivities. "Alright I'll go out with you," volunteered the Aisha Clan Clan, of the Catarl Catarl. "No that's alright Aisha, I'd like to go out alone for a minute." Jim said apologetically. "Alright, come back in soon" was the only reply. Once outside Jim pulled out a pack of cigarettes and promptly lit one up. After taking a long drag he sied, glade to be alone for a while. He really did enjoy the company of his friends but sometimes they could be just too much. Especially lately it seamed. Maybe it was just the growing depression he had taken to hiding. He wasn't sure but lately he had just not wanted to be around people. He stood up, finished with his cigarette. "Heh, I wonder how long I'll be able to keep my little smoking habit away from the others." Jim laughed. He could just imagine Melfina's lecture. "Smoking is bad for you and causes cancer, I can hear it now" Jim laughed a little at the idea of Melfina's angry face. He loved her dearly but she only seceded in looking ridiculas when angry. "I guess I should be heading back in" Jim said reluctantly. Just then he caught the site of a strange looking woman dressed in a long blue cloke. She stood completely still and tall, looking out over the land below the hill she stood on. She looked familiar somehow, although Jim had no idea why, since he couldn't even see her face, for it was covered by the hood of the baggy cloke. He shrugged it off and decided to go back inside before someone came out to get him. Unseen to Jim, the woman walked over and placed a neatly gift-wrapped box on the crate he had just bean sitting on. She chuckled lightly gazing back up at the Outlaw Star. "It's bean a really long time. Happy birthday, Jim" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Miaka- wow! 0.0 your actually still reading this! So what did you think? Did I do good!? Pleas R+R. flames will be used to burn my finals that are coming up. Yami Miaka- my hikari would love to hear from you all so pleas drop her a review. Miaka- ok so this is going to be a romance. Just so you know. I'm accepting suggestions for couples. I'll even take shonen ai! But I will NOT do a lemon not mater how requested it is! The couple that gets asked for the most or that I like the most will be the one that I right. Gean- ^_^ I wana be with the sexy girl that just showed up Miaka- o.0 how do you know what she looks like? She's whareing a big baggy cloke! Gean- oh ya =/ well then I just wana be with a sexy girl! ^_^ Melfina- =0 WHAT ABOUT ME!? All- in shock from seeing Melfina yell. Miaka- ^_^; we're going by what the readers say remember? Because the readers are gods and goddesses remember!? *Menacing look * All - -_-; oh ya. Miaka- ^_^; so pleas review! And thanks for reading! 


	2. an old aquantance

A/N-  
  
Miaka- ^_^ I can't believe it I actually got a review!  
  
Yami Miaka- -_- Baka! Don't sound so excited! You'll scare people off!  
  
Miaka- . good point ^_^ anyway I think I fixed the paragraph spacing problem thing!  
  
Yami Mika- good I suppose.  
  
Miaka- ^_^ very good! =( Also if you guys don't review telling me what couple you want I'm up a creek! I'm not psychic!  
  
Yami Miaka- -_- somehow I don't think they want to hear you rant.  
  
Miaka- ^_^; oh right! On with the fic!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had bean two days since the twentieth birthday party of Jim Hawking. Life was getting back to normal. Or at least the normal that passed on board the huge red ship. Departcher was set for the next day. Nothing all that out of the ordinary had happened while at this port, unless of course you count the mysterious appearance of a strange, unsigned blue gift wrapped box outside the Outlaw Star on the night of the big party. Jim had opened it to find a new knife, decorated butifuly with various gems, all centered around what the crew could identify, only as a sapphire. The truly strange part was that Jim had bean planning to go buy a new knife for the better part of a week, but had told no one. He had secretly begun to train with knives as self-defense, and had excelled greatly until his only one broke of overuse.  
  
"Leaving port tomaro Jim! Don't forget OK?" Geans voice drifted into the hole in the wall Jim called living corters.  
  
"Don't worry I'll remember!" Jim shouted exasperated. That had to have bean the third time that day Gean had reminded him.  
  
"I suppose I'll go out and enjoy the town while I still can" Jim mumbled to himself. With that he stood up and walked to the hatch. "Mel, I'm leaving!" he called before walking out into the docking bay.  
  
Jim gazed up at the sky. He could see the first hints of stars twinkling there. "To bad we can't enjoy this view when we're actually up there" he pouted. "It really is beautiful!"  
  
Jim sied as he spotted a bar. "Well I suppose there's nowhere better to go" he said walking through the double doors.  
  
Once in the dimly lit room he headed for the bar. "What'll ya have?" said the rather gruff looking bar tender. "Just a beer pleas." Said Jim "don't wana get drunk this early on."  
  
Jim sat sipping his beer, oblivious to the young woman sitting in the back watching him. The one whareing the long baggy blue cloke. What he did notice was the sharp scream of a young girl being harassed by a lumbering drunk. All the people around had dispersed to form a ten-foot wide circle around the pervert and girl. "Pleas stop!" the girl cried, voice full of fear, but the hand on her breast did not move.  
  
"Now I don't think it's to nice to pick on ladies like that. Why don't you just step down." All eyes turned toward the voice. Jim casually walked through the swiftly parting crowd.  
  
"Mind your own business!!" the drunk slurred every word from his mouth. " Ah so that's how its gona be." Chimed Jim, dropping into a fighting stance.  
  
The fight didn't last long. Jim was swift but the lumbering man had the advantage of pure size. He had Jim pined to the ground in a mater of minutes. Light flashed as a blade was drawn. It would have hit right in Jim's neck, had something not interfered. There stood the woman, the brute's blade flashing in hand.  
  
Her hood had bean blown back to reveal a head of shoulder length icy blue hair. She smirked down at the drunken man "you know before you challenge a person you really should check and see if they have allies in the area. Thanks for the knife. I'm starting a bit of a collection."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N-  
  
Miaka- ^_^ yay! I finished the second chap.! I'm so excited!  
  
Yami Miaka- -_- dork  
  
Miaka- ANYWAYS! *Glares* like I said earlier, pleas review AND tell me who you want as a couple. I can't ever get anything done unless you do!  
  
Yami Miaka- and you forgot the disclaimer.  
  
Miaka- ^_^; oh yaaa! *Evil look* oooohhh Jiiiiiim.  
  
*Jim is dragged in kicking and screaming*  
  
Jim- NO I WON'T DO IT!  
  
Miaka-do it or I'll *whispers something in his ear*  
  
Jim- oh no anything but that! I'll do it! I'll do it!  
  
Miaka- good boy! ^_^ I love authoress power!  
  
Jim- neither Miaka, nor her Yami own Outlaw star. It belongs to someone else, thank god!  
  
Miaka- HEY!  
  
Miaka- oh and before I forget, no more work without reviews! I'm not gona write this if no one reads it. The next chapter will only come if I get two more reviews. Oh and a HUGE thanks to erkman3 who actually did review. GOD BLESS YOU!!! Ok I'm done. 


End file.
